


Tasukete~

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For P-suke, because she's feeling crappy :( ♥ Jin is in need of an Aizawa-sensei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasukete~

It's dark when Yamapi lets himself into his best friend's apartment. The curtains are drawn - probably have been for days - and for the first time since he'd first visited all those years ago, there's no flicker and murmur of the television.

He toes his boots off and sets the paper bag in his arms down in the kitchen, quietly taking out a saucepan and emptying the soup into it before turning the stove on and leaving it to start boiling.

Jin's asleep, wrapped in a cocoon of duvet and blankets. The only sign of life is a tuft of hair poking out of the top, and Yamapi fishes another thick blanket out of Jin's closet before moving to shake his friend gently awake.

"Jin," he prods, carefully starting to unwrap the blankets so that he can see the other man's face, smooth and peaceful. He almost doesn't want to wake him - this is probably the most sleep he's had for days. But he can't just leave him to sleep it off, to wake up and pass out from a lack of nutrition.

"Jin," he tries again, getting a hand into the bundle to shake Jin's shoulder, "You need to wake up, now."

There's a grumble, and a muffled, "Don't wanna~" and Yamapi smiles despite the gruffness of Jin's voice.

"Come on, sleepy. I've got porn for you if you get up."

Jin's eyes fly open, red and bloodshot but eager, "Really?"

"No, not really," Yamapi admits with a grin, "But I do have the next best thing."

Jin's eyes light up, "Food?"

He nods.

"But," his friend croaks, "It hurts too much to eat, Pi."

"Don't be such a baby, come on." Yamapi unwraps the last of the blankets, only the duvet left now, and brushes the sweaty hair away from Jin's forehead. He's burning up, scorching under Yamapi's fingers, but still clutching at the duvet like a lifeline and shaking like a leaf.

"Come on," Yamapi says again, gentler this time, and coaxes Jin out from under the duvet to wrap the new blanket around his shoulders. He guides Jin up into a sitting position, propping the pillows up behind him, and wraps the duvet back around him again, watching sympathetically as Jin huddles up underneath it.

"It's cold, Pi," he mutters, and Yamapi has to strain to make out the rasped words. All he can do is smile and tell Jin to stay put while he finishes the soup, passing him some tissues when his friend sneezes and coughs, and it shakes the bed.

Tempted by the smell, Jin's hands appear from the folds of blanket, and Yamapi places the bowl in them, setting the bread down on the bedside table.

"Eat up," he says, and sees Jin turn pitiful eyes on him.

"But it hurts, Pi..."

"I know it hurts," Yamapi replies placatingly, brushing his hand over Jin's hair, "But you need to eat, ne, or you'll get more sick. It's just soup, see?"

Jin nods, swallows, and winces.

"Come on," he says again, "Just try and eat a little bit for me, okay?" He picks up the spoon and brings it to Jin's mouth, "Just a little bit."

Jin sniffs, and opens obediently. He looks as though he's preparing for it to hurt, and there is a slight flicker of pain in his eyes as he swallows, but the warmth must soothe his throat because he opens his mouth again for another, and another, until the soup is gone. The bread lays untouched, but Yamapi decides that can wait.

He takes the bowl away from Jin, who whimpers at the loss of warmth and immediately snuggles back under his blankets. Setting it down on the floor, Yamapi climbs up next to Jin, nudging his friend over until the pillows are behind him instead, and wraps an arm around Jin's shoulders.

"Noo," Jin whines, and hacks, but cuddles closer all the same, burying his face in Yamapi's stomach, "You'll get sick too."

"Stupid," Yamapi grins, and ruffles Jin's hair before stroking his fingers through it rhythmically, "If we're sick, we're sick together, okay?"

Jin just murmurs contentedly into Yamapi's shirt and nuzzles his nose against his friend like a puppy, and Yamapi thinks that maybe that article was right.

As long as they've got each other, they don't have any need for girlfriends.


End file.
